The 64th Annual Hunger Games
by TheBravestOfThemAll
Summary: When Draco and his older sister get Reaped, Draco's terrified. But he discovers that he's not as weak as he thought once and nobody is immune to the nightmarishness of the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm Marcy. This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames. These are the pairings for now, but they might change. This story is un beta'd, and I'm trying to use my best grammar on this, so please be tolerant of grammatical errors.

Pairings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Harry Potter world is all the fabulous work of Mrs. J. K. Rowling. I own nothing except for my OCs.

* * *

It was too beautiful that day. The sky was bright, and the sun shined merrily. Birds chirped and glided across the sky while the trees danced to the gentle breeze's whispering.

It was far too beautiful for a Reaping Day.

Narcissa smoothed her son's platinum hair and smiled,"It'll be alright. Don't you worry about anything. It will be over before you know it."

Draco smiled uneasily despite the lump in his throat.

"Good. Now, run along and go see if your sisters are ready.", Narcissa smiled comfortingly down at Draco before giving him a gentle push towards the door.

Draco walked opened the door to his sibling's room quietly and peaked inside. Juno sat on her bed criss-crossed. Selene sat behind her coiling the long dark hair into a loose bun. They both turned to Draco who nodded with a confidence they all knew he didn't feel. The two girls got up silently and slowly shuffled out of the powder blue bedroom.

Lucius stared piercingly at his children. The Peacekeeper spoke softly but none mistook his tone for gentle,"You will not embarrass me today. If you are called, you will be ecstatic to represent your district in the Capitol. Understood?". He made the same speech every Reaping.

The children nodded. Lucius extended his arm to his wife who accepted before leading the siblings out of the door.

The family did not have to walk far to reach the Justice Building. They were among the well off in District 1, and lived in the Main Square. When they reached the Square, the adults disappeared behind the tape separating the spectators from the children.

Selene grabbed her younger sibling's hands and pulled them off to get their blood drawn. It didn't hurt more than a small pinch, but they all winced anyway. Selene waved goodbye to Draco and pulled Juno along to the girl's area. Draco slipped into the crowd of boys and bumped into Ron and Harry. They exchanged glared before Draco pulled away to the other side of the 15 year old males section.

Flower Twist, the escort for District 1, spoke softly in her Caputol accent but Draco didn't pay attention to a word she said.

"Ladies first then!" Flower stick her hand in the large bowl containing slips of paper that shouldn't terrify him so much. She pulled her hand out clasping a slip of paper and giggled, "Oh, this is so exciting!" She unrolled the flip of paper and stopped dramatically.

"Selene Malfoy!"

Draco' heart stopped.

* * *

Selene walked onto the stage and smirked as if she was fine. Draco knew better. It couldn't be true. Not Selene. Anyone but Selene who had always taken card of him. He glanced at Juno.

She was string fixated at the spot Selene had stood, her expression shocked beyond belief. She was shaking her head not believing the situation was actually happening. any second now Juno would wake up, and this was all just done horrible nightmare.

It was real, though. She knew it. Draco knew it. Selene knew it. There was no going back.

Flower giggled and turned toward Selene," Aren't you excited, darling? You're 18 right?", Selene nodded,"Well isn't this lucky? To think that was almost your last chance for glory."

"Yes it is, isn't it?", Selene replied. No it was not.

Flower smiled and turned towards the boy's bowl. She stuck her hand inside and sifted through the slips of paper. She picked some up as if weighing them before setting them down again. When she finally deemed one worthy, she picked it up and spoke into the microphone.

"Draco Malfoy!"

His heart stopped for the second time that day.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. Plz review!

I'll send you cookies in my brain!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm Marcy. This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames. These are the pairings for now, but they might change. This story is un beta'd, and I'm trying to use my best grammar on this, so please be tolerant of grammatical errors.

Pairings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Hunger Games is all the fabulous work of Mrs. Suzanne Collins. I own nothing except for my OCs.

* * *

Draco walked onto the stage numbly. He looke back into the crowd, searching for his family's faces. Lucius smirked gleefully while Narcissa's face remained like stone. Draco glanced at his twin. Juno looked on the verge of fainting. Her already pale face was ashen, and she was hyperventilating quietly.

Draco tried for a small smirk, but it came out as a grimace. Selene was staring at him horrified. Flower smiled at the siblings, "I'm willing to bet that you two are siblings,", she said excitedly. They nodded staring at tye escort as if she had two heads.

"Ooh a little sibling rivalry hmm!" Flower turned to the crowd and grasped the tributes hands,"The tributes of District 1!"

* * *

The Peacekeepers escorted them to the rooms of the Justice Building silently. The marched inside keeping the two tributes in the center of their ranks. Whether to make sure they came safely or to make sure they didn't run, Draco wasn't sure. Then again, he wasn't really sure of anything right then.

They sat him on a small velvet coach in a cramped little room and left him alone. He waited 5 minutes which turned to 10 minutes in the blink of an eye. The door opened and a pale dark haired girl was shoved into the room.

Juno launched herself into Draco's arm and sobbed. Her strong arms squeezed him tightly. Normally he would have pushed her away with a laugh, but she needed this now.

"You come back to me, okay. I know this is a horrible thing to say, but Selene isn't my twin. You have to come back." At this she grips his shoulders harder, her black painted nails digging into his skin," Don't leave me alone! Please, Draco, you can't leave me alone! Promise?"

Draco promised.

A peacekeeper with bright orange hair and even oranger freckles opened the door and told them that their time was up. Juno turned to Draco as of she was seeing him for the last time before squeezing him goodbye. She probably was seeing him for the last time, though, and they both knew it.

A little while later his mother stepped into the small room. She took him gently in her thin frail arms and held him to her chest. They sat like that for the rest of the time, rocking back and forth. When their time was up, she walked out without a word.

Draco was rather shocked when the next people came.

The Golden Trio shuffled in awkwardly and shifted avoiding looking him in the eye. Draco staref at them and the inhabitants of the room sat in a heavy silence. Hermione broke the quiet first, "Look, Draco, I know we aren't friends", Ron snorted in the background," but you don't deserve this. No one does. We just wanted to say sorry for the way we've treated you and Juno."

The trio left quickly after that.

His father never showed up.

The peacekeepers escorted him out and ushered him onto the train. Selene was already sitting on the train, staring vacantly out the window. She looked up blankly when Draco walked on before turning back to the window.

One of the Capitol attendants led him to his room where he flopped onto the bed. He was suddenly exhausted even though he hadn't done any physical work. He crashed into a fitful sleep.


End file.
